It is common for individuals engaged in sexual activity to employ various sexual aids to enhance pleasure. External-use flavored edible body powders are used to enhance sexual experiences by making oral contact with various body parts more enjoyable, particularly during oral-genital contact. Also, lubricants are commonly used to facilitate various sexual activities. Gel-like water-based lubricants are commonly employed sexual lubricants, and oil-based lubricants are also used. A lubricant is often useful to reduce friction between body parts used during sexual activity resulting in a more pleasurable experience. These gel lubricants are often flavored or scented but may be unpleasant to put into one's mouth. Saliva can act as a natural sexual lubricant if provided in sufficient quantity. However, often individuals engaged in sexual activity are unable to generate enough saliva to facilitate suitable lubrication, or the saliva generated is of insufficient viscosity to render effective lubrication. Hence, a need exists to provide a sexual aid that promotes elevated saliva production to facilitate the transformation of a flavored powder into a sexually enhancing gel-like lubricant.